1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud server system, and more particularly, to a cloud server system that reduces total cost of ownership by detecting where and how many computer modules are being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A server is computer hardware system that runs at least one service as a host for a client . Such a service typically may be, inter alia, running a database, file, web, mail, or print server for a client computer.
Fueled by increasing demand for cloud computing, the need for additional and more efficient servers is growing rapidly. Whether constructing a single server or a large server farm some of the features needing serious consideration include initial cost, speed, size/density, power consumption, thermal footprint, HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning), and maintenance.
While changing these and other variables often results in a trade-off, for example increased speed often results in an increased thermal footprint, when taken together as a group these variables have a large impact on the Total Cost of Ownership (TCO) of the server. Because most servers are operated for economic reasons, reducing the TCO is becoming an important benchmark used in decision making when replacing or expanding the number of servers on-line today.